The Western North Carolina Cancer conference will hold its 15th annual meeting in October 2003 in Asheville, North Carolina. Western North Carolina is considered a part of the Appalachian region. The Appalachian region is known for its rural populations, much of which is older, less educated, poorer, uninsured and generally has lower levels of preventative care. The Appalachian region has a cancer death rate higher than that of the overall United States. The purpose of the Conference is to update clinicians on the latest research results pertaining to cancers that are most likely to affect the population of Appalachia. The Conference aims to encourage clinicians to use Cancer Cooperative Groups or partnerships with cancer centers to learn about research that can be applied in their practice. Educating the attendees in a way such that they will be able to translate the information presented to influence their community based practices and the daily patient care they provide is essential. Through the Conference, physicians and allied healthcare providers are updated on current treatment and palliative care for a variety of cancer types. This knowledge is important for all healthcare providers, but more important for those in the areas of primary care because most patients are released back to their primary care physician once their treatment is completed. It is essential to each patient's survival and well-being that their healthcare providers know what to expect following the patient's treatment, how to handle any side effects and what type of follow-up screening should be done. Family and general practice physicians need information on initial screening and warning signs for cancer since they are usually the provider that sees the patient first and must provide education. Public education on cancer is essential. By educating healthcare providers, especially primary care providers, on cancer prevention, detection and treatment, the Annual Western North Carolina Cancer conference benefits the healthcare providers, and thus the patients, of rural areas. This proposal seeks funding for the Annual Western North Carolina Cancer Conference over the next two years so that it may continue to provide education that fills a previous void in Western North Carolina on cancer treatment, new research developments and updates by effective, knowledgeable speakers. Funding will also allow the Conference to expand its reach to a larger audience in the Appalachian region.